Innocent Lovers' Son
by HeysU
Summary: The Durselys have once again abused Harry. He finally spoke up to Snape of all people. Through connections (Malfoys), the professor had the muggles arrested. Dumbledore decided to relocate the Boy Who Lived. Takahashi Misaki in Japan is Harry's distant cousin. Akahiko and Misaki agree to take the young boy in. The young couple are suspicious. Why does Harry flinch from every touch?


"Harry?" the headmaster asked gently.

Said boy slowly gazed up at him with blank eyes.

"I've been able to find you other, however distant, relatives." Dumbledore watched the child's eyes light up.

"Really, Professor?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes. They are willing to take you in. I'll drop you off tomorrow. Do you need anything from the Durselys'?"

Harry"s eyes narrowed. "No."

In Japan:

Albus and Harry stood in the lobby after ringing the buzzer. Dumbledore quickly cast a spell that enabled him to speak Japanese. Harry would have to learn on his own. It would look too suspicious. Also, Dumbledore was angry that the boy had tattled about the abuse he was counting on.

There was no way that he'd be able to ensure that the boy would rely on him now. The old man inwardly sighed. Well, there went that plan.

Just then, two people walked towards the wizards. One was obviously Harry's relative. He had slightly messy brown hair and deep olive green eyes. The next man was considerably taller than both brunettes. He had silvery blonde hair, almost like a Malfoy's (distant relative?), and intense violet orbs.

Dumbledore pushed other thoughts aside and smiled at the two. "Ohayou Gozaimasu," the old man chuckled a bit at his old charge's stare. It was like: "da fuck?".

"Ohayou, Al-san."

He introduced Harry and explained that he had just started to learn Japanese. "He may not be able to join us in coversation," he told them.

The brown-haired one smiled kindly at the skinny boy. "Hello, Harry," the voice was heavily accented.

Dumbledore was surprised that the young man had known english. Drat, maybe Harry wouldn't suffer as much as he would like. He watched the english boy smile a small one and stick out his hand to the one he resembled.

His relative ignored it and wrapped him in a hug. It would've felt good, except... Harry cried out. God, it hurt so much!

His relative pulled back cautiously and looked over the small boy who had tears in his eyes. "Did I hurt?"

Harry wriggled out of the embrace and shook his head with a watery smile. "Excuse me." The boy rushed away.

POV CHANGE (Misaki)

"What's wrong with him?" Usagi-san asked me.

"I... think he's hurt. His back... and look how he limps..." I said.

Al-san sighed. "Do not worry over him too much. He likes to seek attention due to... unfair treatment from his friends and family."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. Al-san was pinning this as Harry's part but had clearly said that the boy was mistreated. My question was "how?".

"Harry plays being delicate and chooses not to trust anyone anymore. It is unacceptable for a child to disrespect a teacher because of his own issues!"

Usagi-san joined me in the hawk-like facial expression. Al-san sounded frustrated and angry. This was so obvious to the two of us. Harry did not seem to be the type of person that would carry on an act or disrespect without good reason. I had already hurt him somehow, yet he was not even angered by it. The boy had politely excused himself instead. The boy was what now? 14, the papers had said. The boy was way too skinny and short for a 14-year-old. Shouldn't A l-san be concerned?

"Anyway... here." The man with the long beard handed me a bag. "This is Harry's medicine."

What had the man said about Harry faking a condition?

"He refuses to take it, so I need you to administer it in secret. The one in the blue vial is when he starts to throw a fit or shake. The green was is to be taken at each meal as is the purple one. The red one is if he just dosen't feel well. Also..." he handed me a yellow vial. "This is to be used ONCE EVERY day."

I nodded, but was still suspicious. I decided right away to see how Harry reacted to the medicine before giving him any.

"Yes, Al-san." "Good," he smiled. "Harry!" he bellowed for the whole lobby to hear.

Usagi-san still hadn't said a thing after his question, but I could tell he was filled with a bad feeling as I was. I watched my distant cousin come back to us, looking dishevelled. I'd need to keep a good eye on him. Maybe two. And take a look at his back.

Usagi-san seemed to be thinking the same thing as he carefully observed my cousin. Something was up and we definitely did not trust or like Al-san.

POV CHANGE (3rd)

Harry had dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage upstairs. His nice cousin and the friend of said cousin had offered help, but of course he had refused. He was not weak and could do things himself. I mean, he had been trained at a early age to not be a burden. well, he wasn't going to stop now.

The door slammed shut behind him. Harry suddenly felt like a trapped animal. He tried to calm himself. There was nothing to be afraid of anyway. There weren't even Death Eaters in Japan.

"Harry," his relative's voice came from where the door was. The boy whirled around to face him.

"My name is Misaki, and behind you is Usagi-san."

The young wizard spun again to find that the giant was indeed behind him.

"Face me, please," Misaki said.

Harry obeyed.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some uncomfortable questions... and I need you to answer truthfully. Otherwise we'll find out ourselves."

Harry's eyes widened. What did they want to ask him? Did they actually care for him? What had Dumbledore said? Questions swam around in his head, refusing to give him any peace.

What had thrown his emotions in such disarray? Misaki had said they needed him to answer the questions truthfully.

The truth was always clouded by lies. Was it hard to tell the truth?


End file.
